Remote vehicle engagement may advantageously provide for efficient vehicle fleet management and/or usage. Past vehicle ignition systems have required direct activation of an automobile engine and/or propulsion device. Unauthorized access to such systems may pose dangers to occupants of the vehicle. Additionally, some vehicle ignition systems provide power to other vehicle systems once the vehicle ignition system is activated. Therefore, it is readily apparent that there is a recognized unmet need for a vehicle engagement system, wherein at least one advantage of such a system may include allowing for vehicle activation without interacting with the vehicle ignition system itself.